


Just A Trim

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: Nicole gives Waverly a haircut.





	Just A Trim

Waverly walked out of the bathroom, her hair freshly brushed and braided. Her sister went to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

“I’m thinking about cutting my hair.” Waverly stated.

“Good, you’re starting to look like a crazy church lady.”

“I do not!”

“Only a lot a bit.”

“Oh my god.” Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed. “Hey, what are you doing today?”

“Ugh, I need to check in with Dolls.” Wynonna sighed in annoyance.

She spat in the sink and washed her toothbrush, placing it back in the cup.

“I can drive you. I’m picking Nicole up during her break.”

“Okay.”

“Great. I’m leaving in a half-hour, so be ready by then.”

“Okay.” Wynonna agreed, going to her room.

Waverly went to her bedroom as well, going to the back of her closet and pulling out her old Shorty’s shirt, a pair of jeans and other articles of clothing as she undressed, putting on the clean clothes. She went down stairs and pulled on her black and white sneakers, finding her purse and placing her car keys in it. She then went through her phone, checking her notifications as she waited for Wynonna. Her sister soon came down the steps, grabbing her boots and a leather jacket.

“Ready.” She informed her little sister.

“What? Wynonna Earp is not only on time but early? Are you sure there’s still not a bit of goo still left in you?”

“I’m sure, or else I’d try to serve you a rat smoothie.” Wynonna joked, going out the door.

“True.”

Waverly grabbed her purse and closed the door behind herself, locking it and then unlocking the car doors as her sister waited. She entered the car and turned on the engine. The radio flickered on slowly, but soon began to play the country station. After about twenty minutes, they got to the police station. Waverly turned off the engine and got out, walking into the bland building after her sister. She spotted her girlfriend in the main office, working on a stack of multicoloured papers. Nicole had her collar partially unbuttoned as she signed and read the many papers in front of her. Waverly smiled and approached her busy girlfriend. As she was about to surprise her, Wynonna walked in.

“Hello Nicole.” She greeted overly sffectionately.

“Hi…”

“Any cases of the weird and unnatural?”

“No, other than human peeping toms, sorry, Wynonna.”

Wynonna sighed and nodded. Her sister, however, quickly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, pecking her cheek.

“Guess what time it is?” She asked.

“Finally. These legals are killing me.” Nicole sighed exasperated, happy to see her girlfriend as she brought Waverly closer into a kiss.

“Yeah. I’m just gonna go.” Wynonna sighed annoyed at the lack of cases, as well as not really wanting to see her sister snoggin’ someone.

She turned on her heels, shoulders slumped as she walked to ber bosses office. They watched her in amusement as she almost comically left that part of the station. The cop stood up and kissed the Earp again as she grabbed her jacket and went to the main desk to find her locker keys. Waverly sat in the guest area as she waited for her girlfriend to get changed for her break. When she returned, Nicole took Waverly’s hand and pecked her cheek as they left.

“Hey, what ever happened to your khakis?” Waverly asked as they entered the vehicle.

“Nedley said I didn’t have to wear them anymore.”

“Aww, but they made your butt look so good.” Waverly joked.

Nicole shook her head in amusement. After Waverly started the car, Nicole changed the radio channel to some old rock/pop station. Nicole reached over and intertwined their hands. The latter glanced over, a smile spreading across her face before pulling her attention back towards the road. They listened for a short while before Waverly broke the silence.

“I was thinking about cutting my hair. What do you think?” She asked.

“I think it’d look good. What made you decide to do it?”

“Wynonna said I looked like a ‘crazy church lady’.” Waverly explained smiling.

“I don’t know about the church lady part, but-” Nicole said, getting lightly punched in the arm. “I mean, it’s your decision. So, what length were you thinking about? Short like mine or longer?”

“Longer. I don’t think I could pull off a short do.”

“Why not, you’ve tested the waters before.”

“True… but… I don’t know, I don’t think I could do it.”

“Well, it’s not like it’s your life right?”

Waverly shrugged as she pulled into the lot of Nicole’s flat complex. She turned to the taller woman and sighed.

“I know I should cut it, it takes for ever to care for. Forever to clean and expensive because I go through conditioner and shampoo quickly.”

“You know, if you feel the urge to do it right now, I can cut your hair.” Nicole offered. “Don’t worry. Believe it or not, I actually became cosmetologist after high school. I went to a technical school then worked for two years before I went to the academy.”

“That actually is hard to believe.” Waverly bit her lip as she tried to make a choice.

Nicole leant in, placing her hand on the driver’s head rest. “It’ll be quick, and I promise.”

“I don’t know.” She whispered.

Nicole leant in closer, kissing the back of Waverly’s hand. “I’m pro.”

Waverly nervously nodded, pecking Nicole on the lips before they exited the car. The couple walked to the complex, Nicole leading Waverly up the steps to the top floor where her flat was. They stopped at the door 408 and entered. Nicole went to the kitchen, quickly making two ham and cheese sandwiches for her and Waverly, then placing them in the fridge before leaving to set up the bathroom. She fumbled around for her tools.

“The password is ridgewood270 all lowercase. You’ll know which one is mine.” Nicole called.

“Okay, thanks.” Waverly answered back.

She hooked up the router titled 'haught_af’. She laughed and then went to her pinterest page, searching through her hairstyle folder. Nicole was still in the bathroom, looking for the smock she had bought over seven years ago. When it turned up, she remembered the cutting her little brothers hair. The weird styles he wanted always testing her abilities as she prepared for her technical college. She sighed when she reflected on the very distant memories. Nicole shook her head and sighed, leaving for her small parlor room. She sat down next to Waverly, an arm around her shoulder as she looked at the many pictures.

“How’s this one?” Waverly asked pointing to a long bob. “Her face is similar to mine, and it looks good on her.”

“Okay, if this is the one you want, I’ll do it for you.” Nicole said smiling. “So do you want it at this length?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Waverly nodded as they went to the bathroom. Nicole went to the kitchen to grab a stool and brought it to the bathroom. Her girlfriend hopped up onto it as Nicole took the smock and placed it on the smaller girl. She took a hairband and pulled Waverly’s light brown hair into a low loose ponytail before she began to cut. Waverly heard the snipping, her heartbeat spiked as she held her breath. She felt a lot of weight from her hair fall off. Nicole brought up the foot and a half long bundle of hair. Waverly laughed and took it. She smiled and looked at it.

“Oh my god.” She whispered.

“Ready to continue?”

“Yeah!” Waverly nodded smiling even more.

“Okay.”

 

Nicole began to take the length up to Waverly’s shoulders, snipping quickly at the stray long hairs as she tried to match the image on her girlfriend’s phone. She bit her lip, focusing on making the hairstyle match what the brunette wanted. She made a few alterations and showed Waverly.

“How does that look?” Nicole asked.

“Perfect.” Waverly said with a smile.

“Great.” Nicole answered as she combed through Waverly’s hair, ridding of the loose pieces.

Nicole took off the smock and shooed Waverly off the stool as she began to clean up. She vacuumed the hair off the ground, cleaning her supplies again before joining Waverly on the couch. The other woman had been taking a picture of her new hairstyle and texting it to her sister. Waverly looked up and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Thank you, babe.” She said taking Nicole’s hand.

“No problem.” She said. “I think I still have a half-hour left.”

“Perfect.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts? I do Wayhaught, Shoot, Doccubus, Jemily, Cophine, and Fandroid.


End file.
